breakthroughcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowfall
Demographics Snowfall is comprised entirely of Tundra Wyverns. The gender ratio is rather even. Young make up a good percentage of the population, but sadly most will die on their trip to becoming a fully fledged adult. Many die just trying to prove themselves worthy of being part of their tribe. The Wyverns of snowfall have no time for written language, but that is no indicator of their capacity for knowledge. THe Tundra Wyverns are rumored to be the most intelligent of all Wyverns, but are far too busy not dying to show it. Architecture Tundra Wyverns build structures out of ice and snow, much like igloos. Snowfall, housing so many Wyverns, has more elegant structures compared to the smaller Wyvern tribes. The food store in the center of the tribe is large with spiraling ice columns, surrounded by young and strong guards ready to kill whoever tries to steal from the meager stores. Otherwise, the housing igloos are pretty average - small, circular structures of ice and snow that occasionally have to be repaired or else they may collapse. The igloo of the ruling monarchs is rather larger, just to symbolize the power of the pair, but is otherwise not very remarkable. Environment and Climate Snowfall lies up in the far north of Aer, buried in the mountain ranges and harsh tundra of the northern world. Blizzards and storms are commonplace and snow usually falls for days on end. The temperatures range from -34C (-30F) to 3C (37F) depending on the season. The summer season where the warm temperatures prevail is so short that the snow never truly has time to melt, and just freezes back over into sheets of solid ice that can cause damage to the Wyverns' structures. The sea surrounding this part of the continent are often full of fish and tundra creatures, offering a source of food for the wyverns of Snowfall. However, the ocean also brings in storms and bad weather, forcing the Wyverns to live more inland or risk death by flooding or blizzard. Government and Politics Snowfall is led by the eldest and most capable Wyvern or Wyverness and his/her mate. No one truly knows who this is in Snowfall, however, as no one but Tundra Wyverns have been there. What is known is that if the eldest pair dies, the surviving children rise up, with the eldest chick becoming the new ruler and their mate becoming second-in-command. The ruling pair decides what the Wyverns will do next and how they will survive the harshest parts of winter. They decide what is the best for the tribe and almost never betray them, as every Wyvern's survival depends on their neighbor. If the ruling pair ends up being corrupt in any way, it's very likely the population of Snowfall would revolt and kill them swiftly before the entire nation dies out. Economy Snowfall is too heavily based on trying to survive to have any sort of economy. If anything, Snowfall is a perfect execution of communism. Every single Wyvern in the nation works with no pay for the good of the tribe and do not question their role in society. Wyverns, once they reach the right age, will fill any roles that need to be filled, rather than choosing based off of their own preferences. The only thing that differs from Snowfall and perfect communism is that Snowfall still has leaders that make important decisions and dictate how larger scenarios play out. History Starting out very small years ago, Snowfall was founded in such a perfect place for the Tundra Wyverns that it just grew. Smaller tribes were absorbed by Snowfall and, over time, the little tribe become large enough to be known as a nation. Chicks raised in Snowfall are more likely to survive than elsewhere due to the large community looking after them and feeding them and their parents. Snowfall has existed for a few hundred years - possibly even longer. Military Snowfall has no standing military, but every Wyvern is well prepared enough in self-defense techniques that they would easily stop an invading force. Invading Snowfall is indeed very much like invading Russia in the winter - just much colder and in worse conditions. Culture Life in Snowfall isn't very much different from other places. Wyverns in Snowfall start out very, very defenseless and are cared for by their parents and community. Eggs are held close to their mother at all times for fear of freezing if they even touch the ice. Chicks hatched from said eggs are very similar until they grow in most of their fur. For the first few years of their lives, Tundra Wyverns indeed look like giant balls of puff. Chicks then grow up to serve the community as best they can. Where Snowfall differs from most Tundra Wyvern tribes is when it comes to choosing mates. Snowfall has a much larger population of Wyverns that have chosen mates out of compassion or love, as death isn't as common in the larger community. Friendships kindle more easily when your friends aren't dying of hypothermia every other day, as well. As with all Tundra Wyvern communities, the citizens of Snowfall have absolutely no time to be sexist. If females were banished from their hunting and protecting roles, the population would suffer and deaths would likely become much, much more common. Females and males aren't considered different for anything but what may lay under their tail. Holidays During the summer, Tundra Wyverns have a brief celebration praising the sun and its warmth. Most of the year Snowfall is in total or almost total darkness, so when the sun rises up high in the sky, it's an event worthy of celebrating. Many Tundra Wyverns will take one day off from their busy lives to just bask in the warm sunlight and appreciate the gift of warmth. Category:Nations